Farewell
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Felicity est anéantie par la mort de Malone tué par Oliver / Green Arrow qui croyait abattre Prometheus. Elle est seule au loft faisant son deuil face à cette tragédie. Oliver, ne sait plus où il en est et trouve du réconfort auprès de Susan ! Faisant suite au 5.09 Fic dramatique. Ma fin de Arrow.


**Après l'épisode décevant hier de Arrow, épisode que j'espérais quand même digne du 3.20 et du 4.06 étant donné qu'ils furent réalisés par Antonio Negret, j'ai eu envie de me défouler contre le personnage d'Oliver Queen qui agit en beau salop à la fin de l'épisode, de même que les membres de l'équipe, envers cette pauvre Felicity.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.**

 **Titre: Farewell**

* * *

POV Felicity

Je suis sur au loft, seule, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps ! Billy, l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant plusieurs mois, avec lequel je me sentais bien depuis ma rupture avec Oliver est mort, mort de la main de mon ex-fiancé et tout cela à cause de Prometheus qui a enlevé Billy et qu'il l'a fait passé pour lui. Comme l'annonce cet article que j'ai lu sur tablette, il a reçu deux flèches de Green Arrow.

Je sais bien que Oliver n'est pas vraiment responsable de sa mort, vu qu'il pensait avoir tué cette ordure, mais quand il m'a annoncé l'horrible vérité, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'en voulait, pire, il n'a même pas cherché à me consoler comme les autres d'ailleurs ! Seule Thea m'a soutenue et quand j'ai quitté le QG, Oliver n'a même pas cherché à me retenir et cela me fait terriblement mal. Je sais qu'il a peur que l'on soit tous tués à cause de ce que Prometheus lui a dit, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il me retienne et qu'il me serre dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était là pour moi si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais non, rien, il m'a laissé partir sans me retenir, sans un regard. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ! J'éclate en sanglots, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps seule dans ce loft. C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aimerais que ma mère, Laurel où encore Sara soit là afin de m'aider dans cette douleur.

Je ne sais pas quel heure il peut-être, mais je finis par me lever et sortir du loft, j'ai besoin de marcher, d'oublier cette journée, d'oublier cette douleur qui me ronge, d'oublier tout, jusqu'à mon propre prénom. Il fait nuit noire, je sais qu'Oliver n'a cessé de me répéter que je ne devais pas me promener seule la nuit, mais là, à cet instant présent, je me fiche de ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver. Je marche sans but, juste pour oublier quand j'ignore pourquoi à un moment je lève les yeux vers un immeuble qui se trouve face au trottoir ou je suis et ce que je vois me déchire de l'intérieur. Derrière ces rideaux, je vois Oliver avec une femme dans ses bras alors qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser et pas chastement. Sans avoir une vision d'aigle, je vois qu'il s'agit de cette journaliste, Susan et je comprends qu'après avoir tué de nouveau, Oliver est redevenu celui qu'il était avant, à savoir un salop avec les femmes en couchant avec tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez ! Quand je vois Oliver retirer le haut de cette femme, s'en est trop, je détourne les yeux et pars en sens inverse tout en essuyant les flots de larmes qui s'écoulent de mes yeux. Cette fois-ci, j'ai tout perdu, absolument tout, mon petit ami, mon ex que j'aimais toujours malgré notre rupture, mes amis, ma mère qui est retournée à Las Vegas, je suis toute seule… Mes pas m'emmènent au niveau du QG, je prends alors l'ascenseur et y descends, je sais que quand Oliver ne s'y trouve pas, il n'y a personne. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, en effet, il n'y a personne et cela m'arrange, je veux être seule ! Je m'approche immédiatement du costume que portait Sara puis Laurel et je me mets à parler.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là Laurel, toi aussi Sara, vous me manquez toutes les deux, vous êtres… Comme des sœurs que je n'ai jamais eues. Mais, Laurel, je sais que… Là où tu es, tu y as retrouvé Tommy et j'espère que tu es enfin trouvé la paix.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues en pensant à mon amie disparue trop tôt, je ne cesse de me dire que si j'avais été là ce jour-là… Elle serait certainement encore en vie. Je regarde ensuite le costume de Thea, cette jeune femme qui malgré tout ce qu'elle vécut est devenue forte, j'espère qu'un jour, elle pourra retrouver l'amour avec Roy où quelqu'un d'autre, elle le mérite. Je m'éloigne et regarde les costumes de John et d'Oliver et ferme les yeux, en repensant à tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les trois, notre première rencontre, les entraînements de ces deux-là, leurs disputes et tout le reste. Grâce à eux j'ai pu donner un sens à ma vie et j'en suis heureuse. Je détourne les yeux et regarde le matériel d'Oliver sur la table, notamment les pointes de flèches. J'en prends un avant de me diriger vers mes ordinateurs, j'ai pris une décision et elle est irrévocable !

POV Oliver

Quand je suis arrivé chez Susan, je ne pensais pas que la suite se déroulerait ainsi, j'étais perdu après les mots de Prometheus et après que j'ai tué le petit ami de Felicity. Je repense à son regard et cela me fait mal, j'ai été un beau con avec elle, je ne l'ai même pas serré dans mes bras en lui disant que j'étais là pour elle, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'un ami et de soutiens. Non, une fois de plus, je me suis refermé sur moi-même et mes pas m'ont conduit chez Susan qui après m'avoir offert un verre m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu à son baiser, avant de la soulever dans mes bras et de lui retirer sa nuisette dévoilant sa poitrine nue et offerte. Je n'avais pas eu le moindre rapport sexuel depuis ma rupture avec Felicity et lorsque Susan a joui dans mes bras et que j'ai joui en elle à mon tour, les secondes qui ont suivi, je me suis senti mal, comme si je venais de tromper Felicity, car oui, même si elle semblait heureuse avec Malone, je l'aime toujours et comme un con, plutôt que de l'aider à surmonter cette douleur, je me suis laissé aller en réfléchissant avec mon corps et mon sexe plutôt qu'avec ma tête. Mais quel salop je suis ! Je ne mérite décidément pas une femme comme Felicity. Cela fait peine cinq minutes que j'ai fais fait l'amour à Susan, je me lève afin de remettre mes vêtements.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Je me tourne vers Susan et là regard, le drap ne là couvre que jusqu'au ventre.

\- Oui, cette nuit fut une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller ainsi.

\- Felicity, hein !

 _Soupirant_ \- Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je l'aime et elle est la femme de ma vie !

\- Pourtant, de son côté, elle a avancé dans sa vie !

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, même si elle dit vrai. Elle se lève alors et vint de lover dans mes bras alors qu'elle est toujours nue.

\- Oliver, tu dois faire ton deuil et avancer. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et toi et moi cette nuit fut formidable, pourquoi ne pas se laisser une chance ?

En disant cela, je sens qu'elle me mordille le lobe d'oreille mais je la repousse.

\- Susan, je… Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé !

Elle soupire et passe un peignoir autour de son corps.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver !

Je lui souris et quitte l'appartement, la fraîcheur de la nuit, me fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux et décide de rentrer au QG afin d'y passer le reste de la nuit, demain va être une journée chargée, d'autant plus qu'avec la mort de Malone, les forces de polices sont encore diminuées et que les habitants commencent à douter de mes capacités de rendre la ville meilleure. Une fois au QG, je pose ma veste dans ma chambre et je vais pendre une douche afin de me détendre et de faire disparaître ce que j'ai fait cette nuit avec Susan, chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, car même si Felicity et moi nous sommes séparés, même si elle avait décidé de tourner la page, moi je ne peux pas. Après avoir perdu Laurel, là perdre elle aussi, imaginé un futur sans elle m'était impossible. Pourtant, là voyant heureuse avec Malone, je ne voulais pas me mettre entre son bonheur, même si je gardais un infime espoir qu'un jour, elle et moi on serait de nouveau heureux comme après la bataille entre Ra's !

Une fois lavé, j'enfile un pantalon de jogging et monte à l'étage, afin de faire quelques recherches sur cette ordure de Prometheus. J'ignore qui il est, mais je jure de le tuer, pour ce qu'il a osé faire, c'est ma ville et comme les autres avant lui, je ne le laisserais pas faire à sa guise. Lorsque je me mets à pianoter sur le clavier, un message vidéo s'enclenche et en voyant qu'il s'agit de Felicity et en voyant son regard, mon cœur se serre.

 **Oliver,**

 **Je te laisse ce message vidéo, c'est plus simple pour moi et plus facile d'écrire une lettre, chose dont je n'aurais pas la force. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, enfin si mais… J'ai tellement de choses te dire, que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer !**

Je vois qu'elle pousse un profond soupir et qu'elle ferme les yeux un instant.

 **Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas ta faute ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, c'est la faute de Prometheus, c'est lui qui a enlevé Billy et c'est lui qui a fait de Billy sa doublure, donc je ne veux pas que tu te blâmes de ce que tu as fait. Tu as agi par instinct, comme tu l'as toujours fait. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi aujourd'hui que moi et John somme toujours en vie et que Star City est devenu plus sûre ! Je te l'ai dit lorsque Barry t'a offert ce masque cachant tes yeux, tu es un héros, mon héros, l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse, l'homme qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu peux être fier de ce que tu es devenu. Je me souviens encore de l'homme à l'arrière de ma voiture, blessé et me demandant de l'aide en se dévoilant. Tu n'es plus cet être-là aujourd'hui Oliver !**

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait du bien et je sens des larmes couler le long de mes yeux **.**

 **Tu sais, Tommy, ton père, ta mère et même Laurel sont fier de toi. Je sais parce que je suis moi-même fier de toi, Ollie. D'ailleurs, si je suis resté avec toi, avec John, après le sauvetage de Walter, c'est parce que tu faisais, donner un sens à ma vie, même si par la suite être ta secrétaire c'étaient insultées mes compétences et mon intelligence ! Mais malgré tout, j'ai été heureuse durant ces années, notre rencontre a changé ma vie à jamais. Je veux que tu continues ton œuvre, je veux que tu continues à être Green Arrow, à donner de l'espoir aux gens de jour comme de nuit et pour cela, tu peux compter sur John, Will Dog, Rory, sans oublié Thea, alors continue d'être un héros !**

Je la vit fermé les yeux, une larme coulant de ses yeux. Je posais alors un doigt sur l'écran comme pour essuyer ces larmes.

\- Felicity…

 **Je veux te dire aussi, que je suis heureuse pour toi, heureuse que tu es décidé d'avancer dans la vie, heureuse que malgré tout ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux tu… Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Susan, je… Je t'ai vu dans son appartement cette nuit, j'avais besoin de marché et d'être seule et je vous ai vu tous les deux !**

Pleurant en même temps

 **Je suis heureuse que tu es décidé d'avancer toi aussi, je…**

Voir Felicity éclatait en sanglot fut dur, n'ayant jamais supporter de là toi pleurer. Mon cœur se serre à cette vision alors que je ne peux rien faire.

 **Je veux que tu saches que… Que même si j'avais décidé d'avancer je… Je t'ai toujours aimé Oliver, comment oublié ces sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi et cela même si j'étais avec Billy, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, comme tu as dit lors de ce faux mariage j'étais la femme de ta vie et bien sache que tu étais l'homme de ma vie et lors de notre première rencontre mon plus grand fantasme était de devenir ta femme, fantasme qui est devenu le plus beau jour de ma vie l'année dernière quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, malheureusement, le destin s'est mis une fois de plus en travers de nous. Néanmoins, je veux que tu saches que ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, auprès de toi, a été les plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Notre rencontre et notre première fois sont des souvenirs que je chéris plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime Oliver et je t'aimerais toujours, soit heureux, c'est tout ce que je te demande !**

 **Adieu !**

Oliver pleurait, oui, il pleurait devant cette vidéo déchirante que lui avait laissé l'amour de sa vie. Le dernier mot qui résonnait marquant la fin de cette vidéo lui fit comprendre quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva tel un diable sortant de sa boîte et vit que la table où se trouvait son matériel qu'il manquait quelque chose. Son cœur battait un battement et il comprit le sens de ce qui était une lettre d'adieu. Ni une, ni deux, Oliver s'habillait en vitesse avant d'enfourcher sa moto en roulant comme un fou jusqu'au loft, se fichant pas mal des limitations de vitesse. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble qu'il partageait autrefois avec Felicity, il se ruait l'intérieur comme un fou et une fois devant le loft, il tambourinait à la porte avant de l'enfoncer.

\- FELICITY !

Il venait de crier le prénom de sa belle mais le silence et ce qu'il vit lui fit comprendre qu'il arrivait trop tard. Se ruant au même endroit où il avait trouvé Thea il y a deux ans, il vit la jeune femme baigner dans son propre sang. La soulevant délicatement dans ses bras, il prit son pouls et

\- FELICITYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Hurlant le prénom de son amour qui s'était donné la mort, il serrait son corps sans vie contre le sien en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tenant dans ses bras, celle qui l'avait sortie des ténèbres, celle pour qui il avait changé, devenant quelqu'un d'autre mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Il se rendit compte à cet instant précis, qu'il avait une fais la plus terrible des erreurs en là laissant seule ce soir.

L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, Oliver était anéanti, il était resté des heures devant la tombe de celle qui aurait dû devenir sa femme en pleurant, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré ! Après la mort de Laurel, c'était Felicity qui l'abandonnait pour toujours ! Il avait perdu sa lumière et laissait les ténèbres prendre possession de lui. Avec le soutien de John et de Thea, mais aussi de Will Dog, Rory et de Roy, il avait traqué le responsable de la déchéance et de la mort de Felicity, Prometheus. Susan qui travaillé pour ce dernier et qui avait trompé Oliver avait été tué par Talia, la sœur aînée de Nyssa.

Quelques jours après la mort de Prometheus, Oliver avait donné sa démission de la mairie en disant que quelqu'un d'autre ferait bien mieux ce poste que lui et s'était rendu rapidement au QG avant de se rendre dans le lieu de repos éternel de sa compagne. S'agenouillant devant sa tombe, les larmes refaisant surface, il caressait le marbre froid.

\- Bonjour mon amour, désolé de ne pas être venue avant, même si tu me manques terriblement, sans toi je… Sans toi je suis mort de l'intérieur, je ne vis plus ! _Oliver fermait les yeux avant de poursuivre_ Prometheus est mort, on l'a tué et celle qui a entraîner ta mort, également. Pardon… Tout est ma faute, c'est à cause de moi si… Si tu t'es donné la mort, je t'ai abandonné dans un moment difficile alors que tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Tout le monde va bien, Thea est… Thea est de nouveau heureuse, Roy est revenu et… Lui aussi a pleuré ta mort, il t'adorait ce gamin… Maintenant que la ville est sauf, j'ai décidé de… De démissionner de la Mairie, Star City mérite mieux que moi. Alors, même si… Même si tu vas être en colère contre moi je… Ce monde n'a plus besoin de moi, que ce soit en tant que Maire où en tant que Green Arrow.

Oliver sortit la pointe de flèche qu'il avait trouvé près de corps sans vie de Felicity et la fit tourner dans ses doigts.

\- Je sais que John et Thea vont être en colère mais je sais aussi qu'ils me comprendront… Qu'ils comprendront que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas, alors… Si tu me le permets je… Je viens de rejoindre !

D'un coup brusque, Oliver enfonça la pointe de flèche dans son cœur et sentit une violente douleur lui labourer les entrailles, crachant du sang, il se laissait tomber sur le côté droit de la tombe de l'amour de sa vie, de sa lumière et sombrait peu à peu.

\- Oliver… Oliver !

Oliver ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui Felicity, souriante vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, les cheveux flottant sous le vent, elle était sublime.

\- Mon amour…

Lui souriant, Felicity lui tendit la main, main qu'il prit, en la lui serrant.

\- Je t'attendais Oliver !

Ses quelques mots prononcés par l'élue de son cœur, firent que Oliver l'attirait à lui, la serrant la plus fort qu'il pouvait contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime tellement !

Sentant sa main sur sa joue, Oliver se perdait dans son regard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver ! For Better or Worse !

Devant ces mots, Oliver n'attendit plus et embrassa l'amour de sa vie.

Ce fut John qui trouvait plusieurs heures plus tard le corps sans vie d'Oliver le sourire aux lèvres à côté de la tombe de Felicity. Le jeune homme fut enterré à côté de la femme qu'il aimait et sur la stèle on pouvait lire :

 **OLIVER QUEEN**

 **1985 - 2016**

 **FRÈRE AIMÉ, MAIRE DE STAR CITY**

 **GREEN ARROW**

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS tragique, mais cela m'a pas mal défoulé, vu que je suis en colère de voir la S5 merdique que la production nous a pondue !**

 **J'essaye de vous mettre un autre OS ce week-end, pas de tragique je vous rassure ^_^, un petit truc sympa, durant la S2.**

 **Bonne fin de journée,**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
